Such hand-held power tools are known from the related art, which have a gear transmission drivable by an assigned motor, the gear transmission being shiftable via a gear shifting device between a first gear having a comparatively high torque and a second gear having a comparatively low torque, for example. Before and after a corresponding gear shifting procedure, the motor is activated using particular applicable motor parameters, which are assigned to a particular shifted gear of the gear transmission, a corresponding activation of the motor taking place via a so-called on/off switch, which is directly activatable via a manual switch, which is operable by a user of the hand-held power tool, to establish the particular applicable motor parameter. In this case, an operation of the manual switch causes a resistance change on a potentiometer path assigned to the on/off switch, so that a control signal, which is a function of a particular active resistance value of the potentiometer path, is supplied to a power switch assigned to the on/off switch to establish the applicable motor parameter.
The related art has the disadvantage that such a use of a potentiometer path only allows generation of a comparatively imprecise control signal, since only indirect detection of a corresponding gear shifting procedure occurs, so that undesirable tolerances in the recognition of the gear shifting procedure or a corresponding spread result. In addition, a comparatively large installation space and therefore a design of a comparatively large on/off switch housing is necessary to implement a suitable potentiometer path. This requires a tool housing of the hand-held power tool which is designed as sufficiently large to accommodate the on/off switch housing.